Conventionally, oral administration of a medicine is generally executed with water or plain hot water. However, with such water or plain hot water, oral administration of a medicine is difficult for a person who has difficulty in swallowing such as especially an elderly person. When the person orally takes a medicine that has a medicine form such as a powder medicine, a granule medicine, a capsule, or a pill, the person can not fully swallow the medicine and, instead, is choked or the medicine stays inside the oral cavity. Therefore, not only no sufficient therapeutic effect can be acquired but also the patient him/herself, etc., may feel uncomfortable.
Therefore, a medicine such as a pill or a capsule is crushed or a medicine is mixed with food such as, for example, rice, fermented-soybean-paste soup, or juice when the medicine is administered to a person. However, each of these procedures needs many steps and takes a longtime and, in addition, involves risks for the life of the person when the person has a disorder in swallowing.
Furthermore, the medical effect first expected may not be acquired because an adjustment of the time to release the medicine ingredients, masking of the taste, etc., are obstructed due to the crushing of the pill or the capsule.
To solve the above problem, a container is present that is disclosed in Patent Document 1. FIG. 6 is a front view of the main portion of the container, that accompanies Patent Document 1.
The conventional container described in Patent Document 1 is a container that is formed by: causing edges on both sides in the longitudinal direction of a sheet material to face each other to be adjacent to each other; forming a tubular body by joining the edges on both sides in the longitudinal direction; sealing in the transverse direction an opening on one end of the tubular body; filling the inside of the tubular body with an item to be accommodated therein from an opening on the other end of the tubular body; hermetically sealing the tubular body by sealing in the transverse direction the opening on the other end of the tubular body such that a layer of the item to be accommodated therein and a gas layer are formed in the inside of the tubular body; pressing again in the transverse direction the sealed portion of the opening on the one end and the vicinity thereof to seal the portion and the vicinity; thereby, reducing the inner volume of the tubular body and inflating the tubular body to form the tubular body into a circular column shape; and dividing the tubular body into individual containers by cutting the portion that is sealed in the transverse direction. Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-171241